


Sonya BladeCassie CageKitana ( An Incest & A Threesome FanFic)

by ErenTitanYeager



Series: Mortal Kombat X: Mother-Daughter Incest [2]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Daughter incest, Polygamy, Pre-Threesome, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: This FanFic is a sequel to An incestuous Daughter's Love For Her Mother. It picks up right where the original FanFic had left off of. If you haven't read that one yet, go & read it before y'all read this FanFic. This FanFic is rated M.





	1. Chapter 1: Kitana's Question & Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is the long awaited sequel to An incestuous Daughter's Love For Her Mother. This will also be my first time angst. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated or published any FanFic's lately. I had a real bad case of writer's block. This chapter will have angst, and a little bit of fluff to balance it all out. I hope that y'all will love it. This FanFic is rated M. Now on with the story.

AN: This is the long awaited sequel to An incestuous Daughter's Love For Her Mother. This will also be my first time angst. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated or published any FanFic's lately. I had a real bad case of writer's block. This chapter will have angst, and a little bit of fluff to balance it all out. I hope that y'all will love it. This FanFic is rated M. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Summary: This FanFic is a sequel to An incestuous Daughter's Love For Her Mother. It picks up right where the original FanFic had left off of. If you haven't read that one yet, go read it before y'all read this FanFic. This FanFic is rated M.

xxxxxx

Recap: Cassie wakes up about two hours later. Before she's fully out of her Mother's bed, she leans over to her and she places her left on her shoulder and she gently wakes her up.

"Come on, Mom, wake up. We have to get rid of these dirty bed sheets and put clean ones. We also have to clean ourselves up as well"., she says as Sonya blinks her open and wakes up to greet the new day. She nods her head in understanding and both women get out of the bed and they take the dirty bed sheets and dirty bed covers off of the bed and then they get clean bed sheets and clean bed covers and then they put them on the bed. Once they are finished with that task they pick up the dirty bed sheets and the dirty bed covers in the dirty clothes hamper to put in the washer later. They get clean underwear and clean clothes and then they head into the bathroom to shower. About twenty minutes later they both step out of the bathroom clean and in clean clothes.

Cassie turns to face Sonya when a sudden thought enters her mind. They haven't eaten in hours.

"Hey Mom, I'm starving. How about we eat something?"., she asks and Sonya smiles brightly at her daughter.

"Okay. Let's go. I'm actually pretty damn hungry as well. Let's go get something to eat then". She says and they both walk downstairs and into the kitchen to make something to eat.

They make ham and cheese sandwiches. Once they are done eating they head into the living room to cuddle and watch some TV. After they watch TV for a few hours, someone rings the front doorbell. They share a look and then Cassie gets up to answer it and when she pulls open the front door, she is rather surprised to see Kitana standing there, wearing a blue dress shirt and a rather nice pair of blue jeans.

She knows that she must have a confused look on her face, so she quickly forces a smile on her face.

"Kitana, what can I do for you?'., she asks and Kitana just smiles at her before she answers her question.

"I just came over to talk, okay?"., and it takes Cassie a minute before she replies. She sighs and then she answers Kitana.

"Okay. Come on in before I change my mind". Cassie just hopes that she doesn't come to regret this decision later on. Kitana's expression quickly changes into a real smile before she says anything else.

"Thank you, Cassie". She says and Cassie opens the door wider so that Kitana can enter her and her Mother's home. Once Kitana is inside, Cassie closes and locks the door behind them. Then both Cassie and Kitana make their way into the living room where Sonya is waiting for Cassie and their new guest.

xxxxxx

It's been a few minutes since Cassie went to see who was at the door and Sonya was curious as to who it was. It wasn't but a minute later when her questions were answered, because in walked Cassie with none other than Kitana the beautiful but deadly Outworld Princess, well former Outworld Princess. Sonya wasn't expecting Kitana to be in Earthrealm, much less her own living room. And to say that she was pissed was the understatement of the sat up straighter on the couch, putting herself on high alert, now being prepared for just about anything that Kitana could throw at her.

"Kitana, what do you want?. Why are you here?'., She asked with a slight bit of anger in her tone of voice. Sonya had no idea what Kitana would say, but she was quite surprised by what the brunette actually says.

"Sonya, I'm sorry for coming over unannounced, but I came over because there is something that I want to discuss with both you and your daughter". Both Cassie and Sonya were surprised by Kitana's words.

The two blondes share a look with one another before Sonya herself decides to ask Kitana the question that had just entered her mind.

"And what is it that you want to discuss with us exactly, Kitana?"., Sonya asks her, wanting to know why Kitana had actually shown up at her and her daughter's home. Both Sonya and Cassie smiled at Kitana and Sonya gestured for Kitana to sit down in the love seat that is right in front of Sonya's and Cassie's couch. Kitana smiled in return to Sonya's kindness.

"Thank you"., Kitana said and then she walked towards them and she sat down in the love seat that Sonya gestured for her sit in. Once she sat down, she crossed her legs and she folded her hands and placed in her lap. It was a few minutes before anybody said anything. It's Kitana that speaks first, looking into the eyes of both of the blonde women.

"I was in love with my sister, Mileena. And she was in love with me. We were together for years, first as sisters then as both sisters and lovers"., She told both Sonya and Cassie, and both women were surprised by Kitana's speach. Neither of them had known about Kitana and Mileena's more than a sisterly relationship. Nobody did, not even Khotal Kahn. And it took both Sonya and Cassie by surprise. But they thought at least the sisters had each other. They were also instantly saddened by the fact that they no longer had each other because Mileena had gone dark side and was killed by D'vorah. And both Sonya and Kitana were filled with regret.

At seeing looks on the blonde's faces, Kitana continued her speech.

"We were very much in love for many years, but then after being together for years one of the worst things that could ever happen in a relationship, happened to both me and Mileena. She was taken over by both greed and power. Then she went after Khotal Khan and she was captured and eventually killed. Yes, I was devastated by her death and I was angry. I was angry at you two, angry at Khan, angry at D'vorah. I was angry at the whole fucking universe. But that was six months ago. I'm not angry at the both of you anymore.

I'm not even angry at myself anymore. I want to move on, I need to move on from my past and carry myself into the future. I know that this is very sudden and you may not trust me. Hell, you have every right not to trust me. But I would like to be part of your relationship. I would like to date you both. I know that your relationship is very new, so I will wait until you make your decision. This is up to the both of you"., Kitana said finally finishing up her speech.

Sonya and Cassie were both caught by surprise because nobody knew that they were together. Cassie then spoke up after a few minutes of letting Kitana's words sink in.

"Wait, Kitana how do you know that my Mom and I are dating each other?"., Cassie asks a little bit mad and a little bit scared that somebody knows about their relationship. Both Cassie and Sonya then noticed that Kitana had blushed tomato red at Cassie's question. Kitana replies only a second later.

"The only reason that I know about the two of you being in a romantic relationship is because, I drove over here late last night to talk about my sister, but then after I parked my car right in front of your house, I saw you two kissing through your bedroom by accident. I was surprised but I was very happy for you both. After that, I drove back home to my apartment. I'm very sorry if I'm causing problems for you two. I'll leave now, I hope that I didn't upset you two, it's just that I needed someone to talk to"., Kitana said starting cry. Kitana placed her face in her hands and she started to cry harder. Sonya and Cassie were both shocked by Kitana one of them had never seen such a strong woman cry before, but everybody cries even strong people need a good cry every once in awhile. Cassie and Sonya share a look before the two of them walk over to Kitana and they take the older brunette woman into their arms and they just let her cry in their arms until all of Kitana's tears are shed.

About half an hour later, Kitana pulls away from Cassie and Sonya and she wipes her eyes which now red and puffy from her crying. She laughs a little bit.

"I'm so sorry for coming over and then crying my eyes out"., Kitana tells them. Both Sonya and Cassie smiled at each other right before they brought Kitana into a bone-crushing group hug, and they spend ten minutes just holding each other, all three women break away from the much-needed group hug. Kitana looks at them, before a wide smile crosses her beautiful face.

"Thank you. The both of you. I really needed that hug"., Kitana says. Sonya smiles softly at Kitana.

"As did I. And I'm glad that I could help. We both are"., Sonya states. Cassie nods her head in agreement. Cassie smiles at Kitana before she speaks her mind.

"I feel the same way. I'm very happy that we could help you feel better, Kitana. How about you get yourself something to eat and my Mom and I will talk about what you just asked of us"., Cassie replies and Sonya nods. Kitana nods and she gets up and off of the love seat and both Sonya and Cassie walk back over to their couch as Kitana walks toward the kitchen to get something. She decides on a sandwich.

While Kitana is eating her sandwich, Cassie and Sonya are talking about whether or not they should let Kitana date them. But after talking intensely about it for the better part of ten minutes, they make their decision just as Kitana makes her way back into the living room and she sits back down in the love seat.

She looks back and forth between the blonde women before she asks them the question for the answer that she has been waiting for the past hour or so.

"Have you two decided whether or not to date me?"., She asks waiting scared for the answer. Sonya and Cassie share a look and a smile before they face Kitana.

"Yes, we have made our decision"., Sonya says. "And what is that decision"., Kitana asks them. This time it's Cassie that answers her.

"Yes. "It's yes we have decided that we will date you. Everybody needs somebody special in their lives, and what's better than having two special someone's in their lives?"., Cassie replies, smiling kindly at Kitana. Kitana's eyes are wide and her jaw dropped at the blonde's words. She was shocked that both Cassie and Sonya said yes. She closes her mouth and hers are not wide as they just were.

She looked between them, making sure that were not lying. She knew that they were telling the truth. A second later a bright smile graced Kitana's lips as she got up and then she walked over to Sonya and Cassie and then she brought both women into a tight hug, and Kitana found herself crying but this time, she was crying tears of happiness instead of tears of sorrow. Cassie and Sonya were also crying happy tears, they were both overjoyed by the fact that they now had someone else in their new family.

xxxxxx

AN 2: There's the first chapter of the sequel to An Incestuous Daughter's Love For Her Mother. I'm so sorry about all the angst that's in this first chapter. I wasn't planning adding any angst, it just kind of happened. I'm also sorry that it took me so long to write this sequel. I have had a really bad case of writer's block, but I'm over it now. I'm going to try update my FanFic's once every one to two weeks. I'm also sorry about the lack of smut in this chapter, but I promise that the next chapter will have no angst but plenty of smut and fluff. I will try to write post chapter 2 sometime this week. Until next time. Please read review.


	2. Chapter 2: The Next Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Here's chapter 2. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I'm sorry that it took a lot longer than I thought that it would take me to write & finish it. I hope that y'all will enjoy it. Now on with the story.

AN: Here's chapter 2. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I'm sorry that it took a lot longer than I thought that it would take me to write finish it. I hope that y'all will enjoy it. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: While Kitana is eating her sandwich, Cassie and Sonya are talking about whether or not they should let Kitana date them. But after talking intensely about it for the better part of ten minutes, they make their decision just as Kitana makes her way back into the living room and she sits back down in the love seat.

She looks back and forth between the blonde women before she asks them the question for the answer that she has been waiting for the past hour or so.

"Have you two decided whether or not to date me?"., She asks waiting scared for the answer. Sonya and Cassie share a look and a smile before they face Kitana.

"Yes, we have made our decision"., Sonya says. "And what is that decision"., Kitana asks them. This time it's Cassie that answers her.

"Yes. "It's yes we have decided that we will date you. Everybody needs somebody special in their lives, and what's better than having two special someone's in their lives?"., Cassie replies, smiling kindly at Kitana. Kitana's eyes are wide and her jaw dropped at the blonde's words. She was shocked that both Cassie and Sonya said yes. She closes her mouth and hers are not wide as they just were.

She looked between them, making sure that were not lying. She knew that they were telling the truth. A second later a bright smile graced Kitana's lips as she got up and then she walked over to Sonya and Cassie and then she brought both women into a tight hug, and Kitana found herself crying but this time, she was crying tears of happiness instead of tears of sorrow. Cassie and Sonya were also crying happy tears, they were both overjoyed by the fact that they now had someone else in their new family.

xxxxxx

After spending a little bit more time on the couch crying tears of joy, both Cassie and Sonya decide that they will let Kitana stay with them for awhile. After they wipe their tears off of their faces and after they freshen up some, the three women head over to Kitana's apartment to get some of her things like clothes, toiletries and things like that. Once they had at least three boxes worth of Kitana's belongings all packed up in boxes, they were placed in the back of Sonya's car and they drove back home to unpack Kitana's belongings. About fifteen minutes all three women are back at Sonya, Cassie's home which is also Kitana's new home too, they take the three boxes inside and they immediately start to unpack the content of said boxes.

About an hour later, all of Kitana's things were unpacked and placed in her new bedroom which is the spare bedroom that which is down the hall from Sonya and Cassie's bedroom. They have dinner and afterward, they all head to bed for a good night's sleep, after they had done their nightly routine and they had all changed into their night clothes. Sonya and Cassie head into their shared bedroom, while Kitana heads into her new bedroom, which her new girlfriends were happy to give her, she pulls back the covers and as soon as her head hits the pillow she's asleep. Kitana wakes up a few hours later to the smell of food being cooked.

She opened her eyes and she looked to the side at the alarm clock that's sitting on the small dresser that's right next to the bed. In glaring red letters it says; 9:20 AM. She groans out loud and she mutters to herself that's "It's way too fucking early for anyone to be awake". Once she has blinked the sleep away from her eyes, she gets up and out of the bed, she walks the closet to get her clothes for the day. She grabs a simple blue t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. After she's done that, she walks to her dresser, she pulls it open and she chooses a blue bra and a blue pair of panties. Once Kitana is done choosing her clothes for the day, she makes her way to the bathroom that just happens in her new bedroom.

She strips herself naked and she gets into the shower. She turns the water on and then she steps into the welcoming spray of water and she closes her in bliss. She picks up her shampoo and she pours some into her hands and she lathers it into her hair. After that, she then picks up the bottle of body wash and she lathers up her body. She then quickly washes it all off. She turns off the water and she grabs a towel that was nearby and she quickly dries off. She gets out of the shower and she starts to get dressed in the clothes that she chose to wear for the day. Once she's fully dressed she makes her way downstairs for breakfast with her new girlfriends/roommates.

A few minutes later, Kitana walks into the kitchen to see three plates of breakfast on the table and her face heated up with a deep red blush when she saw Sonya sitting down in a kitchen table chair with Cassie in her lap and with their arms wrapped around each other and their lips locked in a passionate kiss. Kitana watched with rapt attention, not being able to look away from the incredibly erotic happening right before her eyes.,She rubbed legs together trying to, but failing to stop the wetness that had started to drip from her now slightly wet lower lips. Not being able to take it any longer, she clears her throat getting both Sonya and Cassie's attention. Only a moment later, they pull away from their passionate make-out session, a thin string saliva the connection between their lips now.

They open their eyes and they turn around to see a blushing Kitana with her eyes averted. They both gasp deeply at the fact that Kitana had seen them making out. Cassie quickly scrambles to get off her Mom's lap and they both straighten their clothes out. Cassie gives both Sonya and Kitana a sheepish smile before she walks out of the kitchen and to the bathroom. Sonya gives Kitana a shy smile before they both sit down in the kitchen chairs getting ready to eat while waiting for Cassie to come back from the bathroom. About five minutes later Cassie walks back into the kitchen joining her Mom and their new girlfriend in the kitchen. Once they are seated, both Sonya and Cassie share a look with each other before they say anything to Kitana. Sonya is the one that speaks first to Kitana.

"Kitana, last night we were both pretty tired so we fell asleep before we could do anything. So when I saw Cassie this morning, I got a little carried away". Sonya says and now she's blushing a deep shade of red. Cassie responds next.

"Yeah, sorry about, we were both really turned on"., Cassie says as she eyes Kitana shyly.

Kitana smiles at the two blonde's before she takes their hands into her hands.

"Don't be sorry. You two are in love and are dating. You guys definitely don't have to apologize for being turned on and making out. Especially in your own home"., Kitana tells the both of them before she gives their hands a soft squeeze and before she pulls back.

"Come on guys, lets eat"., Cassie says, both Sonya and Kitana agree and the three women start eating their finish eating their breakfast fifteen minutes later and then they clean up and wash all of the dishes before they put the dishes up and all three women head into the living room to watch some TV and just hang out for the day, since it's the weekend and all. About three hours later into their TV watching, Sonya started to get really turned on, because the movie that they were watching featured two bisexual women having sex and seeing two beautiful together like that, reminded her of the passionate lovemaking that her and Cassie had the previous night and her face heated up with a deep blush at the memory.

She could feel that she was getting wet thinking about making love to her daughter again. Add in the fact that they had a new lover in the form of Kitana, she knew that she was most likely dripping wet now. And she couldn't wait to have two of the beautiful women that she had ever known in her bed and underneath her, making both Cassie and Kitana cum so much that they can barely move.

She smirked sexily as she took her left hand placed on Cassie's right leg, the younger woman to jump slightly at the move. When Cassie turned to face her, Sonya gave her a reassuring smile and Cassie smiled back and she then returned her attention back to the movie. Sonya then continued with her plan by trailing her hand slowly from Cassie's leg to her inner thigh and then from there to between her daughter's legs where she cupped Cassie's pussy through the pair of shorts that she decided to wear for the day. Cassie tensed at the feeling of Sony's left hand cupping her through her clothes. She relaxed when Sonya leaned forward and started to leave gentle kisses on her sensitive neck and that's when Sonya started to move her hand against her daughter's clothed pussy, causing Cassie to moan out slightly.

"Oh Mom, please don't stop. Your hand feels so good touching me"., Cassie said between soft moans that had started to escape through her soft pink lips. Sonya smirked again as she pulled herself away from Cassie's neck and then she whispered into her ear and Sonya whispers to her, sends shivers of anticipation of up and down her heated skin.

"Oh Cassie, baby, what I'm going to do next will feel ten times better than what I'm doing right now"., Sonya whispers and she moves her hand up and over Cassie's shorts and then rests her hand on the hem of the shorts before she slips her hand into Cassie's and into her underwear, her hand and fingers then come into contact with the hot and wet flesh of her daughter's dripping wet folds. Kitana looks over and that's when she sees Sonya finger fucking Cassie and a deep red blush coated her skin as she watched the really hot, sexy and erotic scene play out right in front of her. She could her pussy getting and that's when she thought, "Fuck it, that's hot. I'm so wet and horny now. I'm just going to masturbate right here on the couch". She first pushed her shirt and then she pushed her bra over her breast and her breasts bounced gently when they were released from the confines of said bra. She then reached both of her hands down and she shoved both her blue jeans and panties down at the same time.

She slipped three fingers of her right hand into her mouth and she slipped them a few seconds later when she had decided that they were wet enough. She wasted no time in reaching her right hand down between her legs and then using her fingers to gather up some of her cum before she roughly shoved her three fingers into her snatch and fucking herself.

While she was doing that, started to tease both of her breasts, using just her left hand. And while Kitana is pleasing herself, Sonya starts to gently rub Cassie's dripping wet folds, before Cassie says, "Faster, please"., and that's exactly what Sonya does. Three minutes later, Sonya easily slips two fingers into Cassie because of how wet Cassie is and Cassie lets loose a loud moan at the feeling of Sonya's fingers being inside of her, filling her up. Sonya then starts to thrust in and out of Cassie, causing her to buck her hips into her Mother's hand, wanting nothing than for Sonya to make her cum and claim her as her own.

As she starts thrust even faster in and out of Cassie, soft, wet noises could be heard all around the living room. It's been ten minutes since Sonya had started to finger fuck Cassie and she could already tell that Cassie was close to cumming. A second later, Cassie came hard onto her Mother's hand, drenching both her hand and her shirt with her cum. "Oh Mom, yes. Don't stop. I'm cumming. I'm cumming!"., she had moaned out loud in pure bliss and pleasure. Cassie then laid back on the couch, panting hard from her intense orgasm.

Sonya then pulled her two fingers out of her daughter's pussy, and then she brought her hand up to her mouth, making sure that Cassie was watching her and she slipped both of her fingers that was covered in Cassie's cum into her awaiting mouth. She licked and sucked them clean. A moment later, she then slipped said fingers out of her mouth and a slight popping sound could be heard. She grinned at Cassie and Cassie grinned back. It took Cassie a few minutes to come from cloud nine, but when she did, she leaned towards Sonya and she wrapped both of her arms around Sonya's neck, and Sonya then wrapped her arms around Cassie's waist in response as Cassie brought their lips together in a passionate kiss, and when she slipped her tongue into her Mother's mouth, she could taste herself on her Mother's tongue, and they both softly moaned into each other's mouths.

They break apart a few minutes later due to the lack of air. They were both panting hard now. After they had calmed their breathing down somewhat, they realized that they both could hear wet noises and light moan, yet harsh moaning coming from the other end of the couch. They turned their heads towards the sounds and that's when they saw something that had both horny and wet as hell. Kitana was laying back on the couch, her left hand groping her breasts and she was fucking herself hard and fast with three fingers of her right hand. Her shirt and bra were pushed up and over her breasts and her panties and her blue jeans were pushed down to her knees. Only a moment later, Kitana's entire body had tensed up and she came hard, squirting quite a bit of cum everywhere covering her hand and some of the couch with her cum.

After a minute, Kitana pulled her three soaking fingers out of her wet snatch and then she brought her hand up to her awaiting mouth and then she slipped her fingers into her mouth and she started to lick and suck them clean. Once her breathing had calmed down, she opened her eyes and she saw both Sonya and Cassie staring at her with looks of pure love and lust in their beautiful eyes. She blushed hard at the attention that she was getting and she enjoyed and loved every single second of it. She pulled her bra and shirt back down over her breasts and as she started to pull her panties and blue jeans back up, that's when both Cassie and Sonya got up and off of the couch and they walked over to Kitana's end of the couch. Kitana's hands were stopped by both Cassie and Sonya's hands. Cassie smiled seductively at Kitana as did Sonya.

"You won't be needing those clothes, Kitana. Not where we are going"., Cassie says and both her and Sonya share a lust filled look when Kitana looks back and forth between them. Kitana smirks when she realizes what Cassie means, and she lets both Sonya and Cassie strip her of her clothes. Once she's fully naked, Kitana then helps Sonya and Cassie out of their clothes. Kitana shares a passionate and lust filled kiss with both Sonya and Cassie before they break apart and they hold hands with one another. When all three women are completely naked, they walk hand in hand to Sonya and Cassie's bedroom to have one of the best nights of their lives, that will be one of many best nights of their lives.

xxxxxx

AN 2: There y'all have it, the second chapter. As said in the first AN, I'm sorry that it had taken me longer to write post this chapter than it should have. I promise that the next final chapter will be out faster, than this chapter was. Chapter three will have the threesome sex scene that y'all have been waiting for. I will start writing it either late tonight or sometime tomorrow. I thank y'all for reading, reviwing, following, and favoriting my FanFic's. Now until next time. As always please read and review.

xxxxxx

AN Edit: I read through this chapter that's when I realized that I left something out, so I just went back and added it in. I hope that y'all will love it. As always please read review.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN 2: There y'all have it, the second chapter. As said in the first AN, I'm sorry that it had taken me longer to write & post this chapter than it should have. I promise that the next & final chapter will be out faster, than this chapter was. Chapter three will have the threesome sex scene that y'all have been waiting for. I will start writing it either late tonight or sometime tomorrow. I thank y'all for reading, reviwing, following, and favoriting my FanFic's. Now until next time. As always please read & review.
> 
> xxxxxx
> 
> AN Edit: I read through this chapter & that's when I realized that I left something out, so I just went back and added it in. I hope that y'all will love it. As always please read & review.


	3. Chapter 3: The Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey y'all, I'm back with the third final chapter of Sonya Blade/Cassie Cassie Cage/Kitana. I might write another sequel set in this universe, but if I do it will be a long time from now, because I'm so busy writing my other FanFic's at the moment. Now this chapter will have the threesome sex scene that y'all have been waiting for. This final chapter will pick up right where chapter 2 had left off of. After I finish writing two FanFic's that I have been requested to write, I will take a break from writing FanFic for a week or so. I will explain in the second AN at the end of the Fanfic. I hope that y'all will enjoy this third & final chapter. Now on with the story.

AN: Hey y'all, I'm back with the third final chapter of Sonya Blade/Cassie Cassie Cage/Kitana. I might write another sequel set in this universe, but if I do it will be a long time from now, because I'm so busy writing my other FanFic's at the moment. Now this chapter will have the threesome sex scene that y'all have been waiting for. This final chapter will pick up right where chapter 2 had left off of. After I finish writing two FanFic's that I have been requested to write, I will take a break from writing FanFic for a week or so. I will explain in the second AN at the end of the Fanfic. I hope that y'all will enjoy this third final chapter. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: They break apart a few minutes later due to the lack of air. They were both panting hard now. After they had calmed their breathing down somewhat, they realized that they both could hear wet noises and light moan, yet harsh moaning coming from the other end of the couch. They turned their heads towards the sounds and that's when they saw something that had both horny and wet as hell. Kitana was laying back on the couch, her left hand groping her breasts and she was fucking herself hard and fast with three fingers of her right hand. Her shirt and bra were pushed up and over her breasts and her panties and her blue jeans were pushed down to her knees. Only a moment later, Kitana's entire body had tensed up and she came hard, squirting quite a bit of cum everywhere covering her hand and some of the couch with her cum.

After a minute, Kitana pulled her three soaking fingers out of her wet snatch and then she brought her hand up to her awaiting mouth and then she slipped her fingers into her mouth and she started to lick and suck them clean. Once her breathing had calmed down, she opened her eyes and she saw both Sonya and Cassie staring at her with looks of pure love and lust in their beautiful eyes. She blushed hard at the attention that she was getting and she enjoyed and loved every single second of it. She pulled her bra and shirt back down over her breasts and as she started to pull her panties and blue jeans back up, that's when both Cassie and Sonya got up and off of the couch and they walked over to Kitana's end of the couch. Kitana's hands were stopped by both Cassie and Sonya's hands. Cassie smiled seductively at Kitana as did Sonya.

"You won't be needing those clothes, Kitana. Not where we are going"., Cassie says and both her and Sonya share a lust filled look when Kitana looks back and forth between them. Kitana smirks when she realizes what Cassie means, and she lets both Sonya and Cassie strip her of her clothes. Once she's fully naked, Kitana then helps Sonya and Cassie out of their clothes. Kitana shares a passionate and lust filled kiss with both Sonya and Cassie before they break apart and they hold hands with one another. When all three women are completely naked, they walk hand in hand to Sonya and Cassie's bedroom to have one of the best nights of their lives, that will be one of many best nights of their lives.

xxxxxx

Within just a few minutes the three beautiful women are all in Sonya and Cassie's bedroom fully naked laying on the bed kissing each other. All three women were in the middle of bed, with Cassie in the middle between Sonya and Kitana, with Kitana on her left and Sonya on her right. They were both kissing and nibbling on her neck, while they were also fondling her breasts at the same time. Both of their right hands were on Cassie's breasts while both of their left hands were teasing her dripping wet pussy. Every now and then, moans and squeals would escape Cassie's parted lips, which in turn pleased both Sonya and Kitana immensely and then they shared sexy smirks before they kiss their way to Cassie's breasts, Sonya taking her right and Kitana taking her gently took Cassie's right nipple into her warm and wet, letting the nipple being enveloped by the warm heat of her wet mouth. And while Sonya was sucking and licking Cassie's right nipple, Kitana was doing the same with Cassie's left nipple. Cassie was letting out moans and sharp gasps constantly now because of how fucking amazing it felt to have both Sonya and Kitana licking and sucking on her really quite sensitive nipples and breasts. And both of their left hands were busy fucking Cassie's tight wet pussy.

"Oh, Mom. Oh, Kitana, that feels so fucking good"., Cassie moans lustfully as the other two women piston their fingers in and out of Cassie's dripping snatch. Neither Cassie, Sonya, nor Kitana had even thought that they would all be in a relationship with each other, but they are so very that they are. Kitana pulled her two fingers out of Cassie's pussy so that Sonya can fully fuck Cassie as hard as she wants to, and right after Kitana had pulled her two fingers out of Cassie, Sonya slid a third inside her daughter's wet cunt and she started to become rougher with her thrusts and she then wrapped her full lips around Cassie's hard bundle of nerves and she started licking and sucking on it hard. A sharp gasp and a cry of her Mother's name escaping her lips as she cums hard right into Sonya's awaiting mouth, who swallows every drop of it, not wasting any of it.

After helping Cassie ride out her world ending orgasm, she kisses her way back Cassie's body and then she gives Cassie a sweet and loving kiss, letting Cassie taste herself on Sonya's lips, which really ends up turning all three women on. A few minutes later, once Cassie has gotten her breathing back under control, she looks between Sonya and Kitana and she can't wait tell what she has wanted to do with the both of them since they have started to date each other.

"Mom, Kitana, there is something that I want to try with you guys. But only if that you are okay with it"., She says and after they had both told her to continue, she does. "I always liked women, but I've never actually had sex with them before. Well not until you, Mom and I are really happy that my first time was with you"., Cassie says and her words make Sonya's skin heat up and her heart beat faster because of how sweet Cassie is being.

They lean towards each other and they share rather sweet and loving kiss. Kitana, who had laid down right next to Cassie after she had pulled away from Cassie's pussy, smiles at the quite touching scene that is happening right in front of her very eyes."So what is it that you want the three of us to do together?"., Sonya asks Cassie, knowing that it has something to do with them having sex with each other, which causes Sonya to get even wetter just thinking about what Cassie's got planned for the three of them. Kitana is actually thinking the exact same thing that Sonya is and she is highly turned by what Cassie's sexy and naughty mind has come up with for the three of them. Both Sonya and Kitana turn their attention back to Cassie, who is now blushing redder then Sonya or Kitana have ever seen her blush before. Cassie rubs the back of her neck shyly before she tells her two incredible and quite beautiful girlfriends what she has planned for them.

"Well you see, about a month ago I went online and I ordered some sex toys. Vibrators and even a couple of dildos. I had also ordered a strap on for myself to use if I had ever got a girlfriend or a boyfriend who's into pegging. But then Mom, you and I got together and I couldn't be happier. So I was just curious if you let me fuck you and I can eat Kitana out while she's sitting on my face"., Cassie's finishes her little speech and she had gotten even redder if that's possible. Sonya and Kitana share a sexy and turned on looks with one another before they face Cassie once more. Sonya smiles seductively at her daughter before she tells her answer.

"Baby, I would love to ride your cock"., Sonya says and Cassie's blue eyes widen considerably at her Mother's rather sexy answer. Kitana gives Cassie the exacts same her that Sonya is and she tells her answer.

"Cassie, I would love to sit on your face and let you eat my dripping wet pussy"., Kitana says and Cassie's even wetter than she was ten minutes ago. She gets her breathing under control once more before she gets up and off the bed. She looks at both Sonya and Kitana right before she leaves her and Sonya's shared room to her old room. "All of my sex toys are in my old bedroom so I have to go get them real quick"., She tells them and after they all share quick and sweet smiles, Cassie then makes her way to her old bedroom to gather up her sex toys.

Well, at least the eight-inch strap-on dildo that she had bought online about a month ago. And no longer than six minutes later, Cassie walks right back in her and her Mother's bedroom with the strap-on and a bottle of lube to see Sonya and Kitana making out with each other while fingering each other deeply and Cassie finds herself rather jealous of the really hot scene that is happening right in front of her on hers and Sonya's bed. She then shakes her head to get rid of the jealousy that had just entered her mind. With those thought gone and out of her mind, she walks into the bathroom so that she can clean the strap-on dildo off so that it can be used safely. Once she's done cleaning the strap-on off, she walks right back out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. She clears her throat and that causes both Sonya and Kitana to break from their heavy make-out session and they had also pulled their fingers out of each others tight pussies while smiling sheepishly at Cassie, who herself is smiling as well. She lets a sexy, seductive smirk from across her pretty lips."So you two couldn't keep your hands off each other, huh?"., She asks them both and it takes both Kitana and Sonya a couple of minutes to reply to her question.

"No, we couldn't, sorry"., Both Sonya and Kitana say at the exact same time. Cassie then walks back over to them and she puts on the strap-on, while she's doing that she starts to lube it up, and then as she gets closer to their bed both Sonya and Kitana thought that Cassie looks really, really fucking sexy with the strap-on, on.

Cassie gets on the bed and settles down right in the middle of the bed once she's settled down on the bed, Kitana smiles at Cassie and then she straddles Cassie's face and at the same time Sonya positions herself right above Cassie's fake cock and only a second later, she starts to lower herself down until just a few minutes later, she has the entire eight inches inside her. She lets herself adjust to it being inside her, and then she starts to fuck herself on her daughter's fake cock. Cassie then starts to buck her hips in rhythm with her Mother's and it has Sonya moaning out Cassie's name in pure she's fucking Sonya, Cassie has both of her hands wrapped around Kitan's thighs while she's furiously eating out the older woman. All three women fuck each other hard like this for awhile before the three lovers are moaning out each others names loudly right when they cum. After their orgasms are finished they extract themselves from each other, Sony eases herself up and off of Cassie's dildo, while Kitana gets up and off of Cassie's face and both older women lay right beside Cassie, Sonya on her right and Kitana on her left. Once they had got their breathing back under control, Cassie looks from Sonya and Kitana and she smiles at them.

"How about we share the strap-on ?"., She asks them both and they share a thoughtful look before they both say "Yes"., Cassie's smile widens then and she takes her strap-on dildo and she hands to her Mother who slips on and then throughout the rest of the night they make love to each other and they do in fact share the strap-on, like Cassie had suggested.

Once all three women had finished their lovemaking many hours later, they wash the strap-on off in the bathroom and they then take off the dirty bed sheets, and they then place them in the washer to wash later and then they get clean bed sheets, putting them on the bed.

Cassie, Sonya and Kitana then get back into the bed covering themselves up with fresh bed covers, cuddling into each other and sharing , "I love you's"., right before the three of them fall asleep with each other, living their lives to the fullest. And happier they have ever and will ever be.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well there y'all go the third final chapter of this FanFic. And at this very moment the final part of this series, but I might make a second sequel but I have absolutely no idea when that will be, because I'm very busy at the moment. I hope that y'all have loved enjoyed reading this FanFic as I have really loved enjoyed writing it. When I'm finished writing the two FanFic's that I had been requested to write, I will be taking a break from writing FanFic for a week or so. But don't worry, I will be back after I have taken a much needed break. Because I might burn out if I don't. There is some real life drama going on I need to deal with that stupid fucking shit then I'll be back at writing in no time. I apologize for that. I will write post my other FanFic's soon. Well until next time. I thank for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting me. As always please read review.


End file.
